Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Home is where your heart is, and Raven's heart belongs to Beast Boy, who has his heart? Well, Raven of course! BBxRae hints of StarxRob CyxBee and FalxBo T for graphics R&R please!


**Emma: So, I'm home sick with some kind of virus that makes my voice disappear, my throat hurt like hell, and have me coughing up my spleen. What do I do in these great times? Well, I'm so dedicated to my readers- that is if I have avid readers which I'm still not sure I do- and to my writing that I let my mind wander to the wonderful opportunity this gives me to catch up on some writing. So, I hope that when those who read this, read this you will think of me and my sacrifices for you. Anyway, this is a random idea I came up with and it was either the fact that I'm practically high on cold meds, or that I was hanging upside down on the end of my bed again. Either way I am not complaining when inspiration hits me; so there are a few graphics but that's why it's rated "T" kids! SO, I don't own anything, enjoy!**

**Home Is Where Your Heart Is, and You Have My Heart:**

Raven tried not to glance over at Beast Boy and Robin sparring; even though she wanted to desperately. She couldn't quite get the green hero out of her mind since they had hugged, well she had hugged him, and since his incident with his inner beast when he saved Raven; tie in the most recent incident with Terra's betrayal and when he had confided in Raven, telling her he was over her, and all the dark Titan could do was think of her green comrade. At this moment he was sparring with their leader and to everyone's surprise, winning. In the end both heroes called it a draw and fell to the ground laughing and throwing back water. Raven landed from her floating meditation and walked over to Beast Boy, handing him a water bottle and sitting beside him, drinking from the one she'd grabbed for herself. Robin had walked off with Starfire and Beast Boy gave Raven a huge grin.

"Nice spar Jolly Green Giant," Raven said in her usual flat monotone. Beast Boy grinned because he caught the hint of affection in her monotone no one else could hear." Who knew you had it in you to be so tough up against our stoplight of a leader."

"I heard that!" Robin cried from across the training room. Raven rolled her eyes as her leader fumed and Beast Boy chuckled beside her.

"Good," Raven shouted back," Maybe now you'll rethink dressing like our favorite traffic signal and get a real costume…"

This sent Beast Boy into a fit of laughter and Raven couldn't help but give him a ghost of a smile back to him. Robin grumbled under his breath as he stormed out of the room, Starfire following behind trying to stifle her giggles. Raven smiled and leaned back on her elbows, letting her hood fall back and the sun wash over her from the large bay window in front of them. Beast Boy removed his shirt and did the same, wiping his face with the shirt before tossing it aside and looking over at Raven who was now blushing and staring at him.

"Rae your face is all red," Beast Boy said reaching over and putting a hand to her forehead. Raven shook her head and yanked her hood back up." I think you may have a fever… Do you want to go inside? Or here, have some more water… Man maybe I should go and get Cyborg, it's not good if you're sick-"

"No! Don't go!" Raven said reaching out and grabbing his arm. In her haste to make him stay, she pulled him closer to her and her hood fell back again. Beast Boy's face was inches from her own now and her face flamed a bright shade of scarlet. Beast Boy stared into her amethyst eyes and moved a little closer to touch his nose to hers; breathing in her warm vanilla and lilac sent." I don't want you to leave…"

"I'm right here, Rae," Beast Boy murmured back," I'm not going anywhere… I'm right where I want to be…"

Beast Boy didn't care that she was going to kill him later, he kissed her. Raven was taken aback by this; she thought Beast Boy didn't like her more than a friend and here he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She didn't have time to be shocked though; she fell into the passionate, intense kiss and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck, clinging to him. Beast Boy felt this and thanked whatever higher power there was and traced her lips with his tongue; Raven obliged and opened her mouth to meet his tongue with hers.

Raven felt Beast Boy stand and pull her up with him, never breaking the kiss as he leaned her back against the wall. She lifted her left leg to wrap around his waist as he ran his hand down her bare right thigh. Raven moaned over his mouth and fisted one hand in his emerald locks, nibbling gently on his lower lip. Beast Boy pulled back for air and moved down, pushing Raven's cloak back to kiss down her jaw line gently. Raven felt his free hand feather up and down her thigh and she sighed in content.

"Garfield," Raven murmured. Beast Boy smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her warm scent." Why did you do that?"

"Kiss you?" Beast Boy asked brushing his lips across hers in a gently kiss." Or everything in between?" Raven blushed and Beast Boy chuckled kissing her again." I did it because I like you Raven, more than friends, and I have for awhile now…"

"Beast Boy that's- I swear if this is a sick joke I will send you into a dark dimension," Raven said glaring at the green hero who chuckled and leaned down for another kiss. His lips were warm and soft against hers and he traced absent circles on her lower back as they kissed." Okay, not a joke… Good to know… I like you too, more than friends. I have for awhile, also… But I don't know if I can tell the others just yet… I mean we just got over Star and Robin hooking up, Cyborg just told Bumble Bee he loves her, and my sister just found Bohusk… We would be like throwing a wrench into the mix…"

"Raven we can wait as long as you want to," Beast Boy said softly. He kissed her softly, reassuringly, and held her close to him." I know you like things to be private and I don't want the public eye in our business like they are with Robin and Starfire… I just want to be with you…"

"Thank you," Raven said softly. She leaned into his embrace and smiled softly when he kissed her hair gently." Thank you so much, Beast Boy…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

One Month Later:

"Raven! It's movie night!" Falcon called up the stairs. Raven descended the stairs and Falcon gasped in delight." Sister dear, what has brought on this wonderful change of clothing?"

"Nothing," Raven said with a shrug. She wore a pair of low rider black skinny jeans a black halter top and a pair of black flip flops. The jeans showed off her curved hips and the top was cut just above her navel showing off the belly ring Falcon had taken her twin to get last Christmas. The black showed off Raven's pale skin and the top was a clingy satin fabric that made Raven seem more exotic and alluring." Didn't you say we were going to the movies?"

"Well yeah there's a new horror film Jhon wanted to see," Falcon said examining her twin. She turned back to her own room and returned with a pair of dangling black chandelier earrings. She placed them in her twin's ears and stepped back to grin." Perfect! Now, would this look be for a special green hero we all know and love?"

"Nessa you're just crazy sometimes," Raven said easily lying as they entered the common room. Robin and Star were talking by the large window, Cyborg was talking to Bumble Bee on the phone, and Beast Boy was talking to Bohusk on the couch. As the twins entered the room both boys looked up and Bohusk immediately ran to grab Falcon's hand." Well good to know there's someone crazy for you."

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said softly as Raven walked beside him to the car. Raven chanced him a smile as they slid into the back seat of the T-Car beside each other. As they sat, Beast Boy let his hand ghost over Raven's lower thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze of affection. Raven covered his hand for a fraction of a second and then the two separated and ignored each other for the remainder of the ride." I heard that this movie was supposed to be a real gory one; nice choice Jhon."

"Well," Bohusk said as the group bought tickets and snacks," I love me some horror and I need an excuse to get these girls all cuddled up to us; figured a scary film would do the trick." He shrank back as all the girls glared at him." Jesus-tap-dancing-H-Christ! I was just kidding!"

"Sure you were," Falcon said with a wink. Beast Boy smiled at Raven as they sat side by side in the theatre and shared snacks, smiling and talking as they waited for the film to start." Well, the two bickering teens are actually getting along! Come to think of it, you guys have been getting along all month long… Anything we should know about?"

"Really Nessa," Raven lied smoothly," You were the one always saying we should be more civil with one another; now we are taking your wonderful advice and you question it? Didn't mother ever teach us not to look a gift horse in the mouth? Gar and I are simply getting along, like friends do."

"You and _Gar _are getting along, sister?" Falcon asked. Raven was taken back for a second at her slip." Last time I checked, _Beast Boy_ didn't like his first name. he told me it always reminded him of the stupid fat cat in the funny section of the paper. Why would you call him by it?"

"Maybe I think it reminds me of the past president and I believe it's a very nice name," Raven recovered quickly and smoothly. Beast Boy had to respect her quick thinking." Now would you shush twin? You and your boyfriend drug us to this movie and now you insist in talking through it? I mean really, you are acting so silly tonight!"

The movie was uneventful; Beast Boy and Raven shared a popcorn and every once in awhile, Raven would find Beast Boy's hand and squeeze it if she got scared. The group hurried out of the theatre when the film ended and talked all the way home about the gruesome movie. They all sat up in the common room until almost one in the morning and then the group began to disperse.

"It's late, Raven," Falcon yawned as she left Beast Boy and Raven alone in the common room." Don't stay up too late okay? We have training tomorrow… Good night _Garfield_!"

"Good night Nessa," Beast Boy called over his shoulder as Falcon was carried out by Bohusk. Raven counted to thirteen in her head then leaned over and lay back against Beast Boy." Hm… It's good to be alone… Especially alone with you, Rae…"

"Yeah, they almost caught us with that name thing…" Raven murmured as Beast Boy hugged her waist and kissed her gently." Now what was that big surprise you said you had?"

"Oh, yeah," Beast Boy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thin, black velvet, box. He handed it to Raven who stared at it for a moment before gingerly opening it and gasping in delight." I have some friends who run a jewelry store over in Gotham and I pulled a few favors for our one month anniversary…"

"Oh, Gar, this is so… amazingly sweet!" Raven said breathlessly. Nestled in the creamy silk liner of the box was a carved silver raven. The wings were outspread, as if the silver bird was ready to fly, and the eyes were tiny flashing amethyst. Beast Boy reached around and took the raven necklace and fastened the thin chain around Raven's neck." I thought you had forgotten it was our one month anniversary… I mean this is so beautiful!"

"Anything for you Raven," Beast Boy murmured in her ear. Raven gasped again as Beast Boy trailed gentle kisses and nibbles down from the hollow spot at her ear to the hollow at her neck." And it's because you are my everything… I love you…"

"What did you say?" Raven asked, turning in Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy blushed realizing his slip and looked down in shame. Raven grabbed his face, cradling it in her soft hands, and he leaned into her touch." Gar, what did you say to me?"

"I said I love you Raven," Beast Boy said, louder this time. Raven's eyes spilled over with tears and she smiled, pulling him down for a smoldering kiss. A lamp blew up beside them, but Raven didn't let Beast Boy go to see the damage. Raven pulled back and smiled holding Beast Boy around his neck." Um, not that I didn't enjoy that and all, but what was that about?"

"I love you too," Raven said softly. Beast Boy tilted her chin up and stared at her in awe. He then slapped himself on the cheek." Gar, why sis you just smack yourself across the cheek?" Gar rubbed his cheek and smiled, grabbing Raven and pulling her into another kiss." My turn to ask…"

"You just made me the happiest man alive," Beast Boy murmured. Raven smiled and buried her face into his chest. They lay like that for awhile before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"My sister should learn the word 'Security camera'," Falcon said leaning back against the black chair in front of the many screens viewing the tower. Cyborg and Bohusk laughed beside her." SO, are we gonna bust in and catch them? Oh, or maybe we can get more hits on this then on Bird Boy's Bird Walk! You Tube here we come!"

"Nah," Cyborg said pulling everyone out of the room," Let's let them tell us themselves… Then we can sell the video for more to the tabloids!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: SO, like I said just a random idea, but has a few of my personal touched, of course. Also a little OOC, but that's kinda my style. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


End file.
